


FF7 Secret Santa 2017 gift

by Sephykins



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephykins/pseuds/Sephykins
Summary: I had a lot of fun making this and ended up finding a new artstyle, hopefully it's good enough! I kept thinking I couldn't get this done and I kept getting scared this wasn't good enough but now I feel satisfied it and I hope you enjoy. I really loved drawing puppet cloud. Merry christmas!





	FF7 Secret Santa 2017 gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaifuJuju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaifuJuju/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun making this and ended up finding a new artstyle, hopefully it's good enough! I kept thinking I couldn't get this done and I kept getting scared this wasn't good enough but now I feel satisfied it and I hope you enjoy. I really loved drawing puppet cloud. Merry christmas!

 

I have no idea where this is set I just wanted to test around with brushes and make a cool lifestream-esque background


End file.
